Till the End of the World
by Freedom To Exist
Summary: "Je te suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde." Peu importe le nombre de cadavre, le nombre de coup, tu dois te relever. Tu dois te relever et te battre. Te battre pour la liberté et pour la justice ! [Résumé très peu utile...Je sais]


Bonjour o/. je présente ici une nouvelle version de ma Fanfiction SNK. J'avais une première version bien moisie. Entre temps j'ai changer mon line up et mon OC.

Tous les personnages appartient à Hisayama. Sauf mon OC mais c'est pas un cadeau xD

NOTE : Au niveau des grades : Erwin est Commandant, Levi Caporal et Hansi Mike...sont Capitaines/Chef d'escouade. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire de plus que de vous souhaitez une bonne lecture.

Note : J'ai prit en compte les origines de certains personnages. On verra ou cela me mène.

Edit 1 \- J'ai hésité deux semaines avant de publier ce chapitre mais aux vues des scans, des épisodes et de mon avancée. Au diable ! Je poste 8D

* * *

Chapitre I \- Le Capitaine Galynkov

* * *

Le commandant Pixis continua d'avancer sur le mur Rose, suivit de près par Erwin Smith, major des bataillons d'exploration également 13ème commandant des explorateurs. Froid et sérieux, le militaire suivait le vieil officier, gardant une certaine distance de respect avec lui. Ce dernier s'arrêta et regarda au loin, Erwin cessa de marcher pour ne pas gêner son supérieur dans sa contemplation. Eren Jäeger allait être jugé au tribunal militaire… :

\- Toujours aussi sérieux comme le dit la rumeur, major Smith, remarqua Pixis d'un ton dégagé son regard au loin.

\- N'est-ce pas prétentieux cette entrevue privé ? Moi, simple commandant des bataillons d'exploration avec vous ?

L'homme se mit à rire mais s'arrêta net. Une jeune militaire aux cheveux noirs coupés dans un carré plongeant montait sur le mur Rose grâce à son équipement tridimensionnel moyennement maîtrisé ce qui fit lâcher un petit rire au commandant. Elle éleva son regard sur le commandant Pixis, ou plutôt sur le major derrière lui. La militaire portait d'épaisses lunettes rondes sur ses yeux bleus maintenue par un cordon de cuir râpé et fatigué. Elle changea de position et plaça sa main droite sur son cœur saluant le commandant de la garnison, ce dernier eut un sourire contrairement à Erwin, qui affichait une moue désapprobatrice…

L'arrivante portait une longue cape verte foncée, décorée des ailes de la liberté, de très petite taille elle rangea ses câbles en bidouillant le système avec maladresse. Ramenant sa mèche noire sur le côté de sa tête elle salua les deux hommes:

\- Bonjour !

\- Vous êtes en forme vous, constata Pixis, sans remarquer le regard noir d'Erwin.

\- J'ai feuilleter le dossier pénal du jeune Jaëger.

Elle eut un léger déhanché sur la gauche pour regarder Erwin et le saluait de la main, avant de s'avancer de quelques pas :

\- Oui. Je vois que tu te mêles encore de ce qui ne te regarde pas. Tu es toujours l'attachée juridique des bataillons d'exploration ? Rigola le commandant en sortant une bouteille ronde tutoyant l'arrivante.

\- Qui voulez-vous que ce soit Commandant Pixis ? Levi ? C'est un homme d'action pas de bureau. Je ne suis qu'une simple gratte papier.

La familiarité employait par la jeune femme auprès du commandant fit pâlir le major, mais Pixis semblait de bonne humeur. Elle rit et resalua Erwin d'un signe de main pour descendre des murs sans un mot de plus, Pixis regarda Erwin, le major avait le regard dans le vide, pensif :

\- Un bon élément, continua l'officier.

\- Perturbateur et franchement pas le meilleur.

\- La ville souterraine fournit souvent des personnes de cette trempe, je dois bien avouer que je vous piquerez bien le Caporal Levi…As-t-il une chance ?

\- Aucune mais nous avons une idée. Le Caporal-chef Levi et le Capitaine Galynkov s'en occupe.

\- Alors j'ai toute confiance en vous major Smith.

La conversation se termina, Pixis toujours le sourire aux lèvres continua sa route le long du mur. Mais le major Smith avait un petit souci de subordonnée. Il descendit rapidement du mur Rose et marcha dans la ville, rencontrant plusieurs membres des brigades spéciales discutant du sort d'Eren oisivement en buvant un coup. Le major savait où trouver la jeune femme et se dirigea mécaniquement dans les ruelles pour arriver devant Hansi, une brunette à lunette plongé dans un carnet de note devant l'entrée des geôles. Erwin se pinça l'arête du nez et releva la tête vers la scientifique :

\- Ou est-elle ? demanda le major. Je n'avais pas donné ses instructions.

\- Les femmes de l'est, elles sont incapables de tenir en place…Tu la connais !

\- S'il y a une personne pour être la complice de ses âneries c'est a trop de travail en ce moment et il est assez malin pour éviter de se pointer sous mon nez.

\- Qu'a-t-elle fait ?

\- Grimper sur le mur, me déranger pendant une entrevue privée…

Le major Smith était énervé par le comportement de Hansi qui couvrait son amie sans vergogne. Il croisa ses bras puissants sur son torse et Hansi rit en indiquant la gauche :

\- Et bien trouve les brigades spéciales ou bien un bar et cherche ! Et ne sois pas en retard au tribunal tu dois aller chercher mon expérience non ? cria Hansi

\- Toi et Mike iraient cherchés Eren Jaëger, je dois régler ce problème-là.

\- Soit gentil !

Erwin se dirigea donc sur sa gauche, lorsqu'il eut disparut, une touffe de cheveux anthracites se dégagea de derrière un mur et regarda Hansi :

\- Ca y est, il est parti ? C'est fou ce qu'il peut être collant celui-là ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal, je n'avais pas vu le Commandant Pixis, ce n'est pas malin…

\- Je l'ai envoyé vers les brigades spéciales…

La petite femme sortit de sa cachette et souffla :

\- Bon choix, Nile veut ma peau…Je suis un peu turbulente, mais je ne lui veux pas de mal à ce bon Nile moi…Tu aurais dû voir Levi l'autre jour j'ai cru qu'il allait le frapper !

\- Je ne suis pas un idiot ! Cria une voix rauque et sec.

Les deux femmes se crispèrent. Erwin venait d'apparaitre derrière sa subordonnée et la tenait pas le col arrière de sa veste relevant ses yeux sur la scientifique :

\- Hansi, tu devrais savoir que ce n'est pas la bonne solution de me mentir…On a un problème plus important que vos bêtises.

Nicky cessa de résister. Il avait raison, ce n'était pas le moment de jouer au chat et à la souris. Erwin était pourtant si strict…« Major coincé psychorigide » était un surnom courant. Il se mit à marcher tenant toujours le Capitaine Galynkov qui demandait grâce à Hansi:

\- Notre petite Nicky s'est fait avoir par le méchant major ! 1 point pour l'ouest, zéro à l'est ! S'écria cette dernière en tapant sur sa cuisse.

\- Je suis Russe ! Ne me confond pas avec ce tas de cloporte ! Nous avons gardé notre fierté foutue Française !

\- Ces origines ne sont qu'une hypothèse personnelle ! Gronda Hansi.

Les humains venues de l'est avaient très à cœur leurs origines et certains portaient encore leur accent, ce n'était pas rare d'entendre les membres de la ville souterraine utilisé un langage serbe. Nicky était fier de ses origines, de plus la dirigeante du crime organisée de l'est de la ville souterraine était aussi Russe et elle mettait en avant le patriotisme ne croyant pas à la communauté de vie. Le major fit quelques pas pour se retrouver seul à seul avec Nicky, la jeune femme croisa les bras sous sa poitrine toisant Erwin. Le major la dépassait de deux têtes et demie et baissa son regard bleuté sur les lunettes rondes et grotesques de sa subordonnée :

\- Et tu recommences ! J'en ai marre tu comprends ! Tu as manqué de respect au commandant Pixis, interrompu une conversation importante, utilisé ton équipement à des fins non militaire et j'en passe !

\- Erwin ! Il n'y avait pas écrit « entrevue privée » sur le mur en gros caractère. Puis je n'ai pas manqué de respect à Pixis, il s'en moque comme de son premier biberon.

\- Non ce n'est pas respectueux ! Il faut que tu comprennes que j'ai besoin de toi dans l'équipe et je veux pouvoir te faire confiance. En place Nickita.

La brune gonfla ses joues et fit un mouvement de tête sur le côté, quand le major était en colère il utilisait son véritable prénom. Erwin pouvait être aussi glacial que donneur de leçon, elle le connaissait depuis longtemps et ils étaient amis, mais à certains moments, le major devenait trop strict pour elle :

\- Erwin, je sais ce que je dois faire. On le sait tous, j'ai confiance en toi indiqua Nicky en lisant les mèches de son carré.

\- Tu…

\- Tu as Levi pour compenser. Mais tu crois que Zackley sera de notre côté ?

\- On a plutôt intérêt. Tu vas te changer pour l'audience. Pas de mot de travers et d'irrespect.

\- J'ai compris Major.

Nicky salua Erwin, et prit la direction de sa chambre. Le major leva les yeux au ciel et marcha d'un pas pressé vers le tribunal d'instance de l'armée. La jeune femme arriva rapidement chez elle, une petite chambre dans une vielle bâtisse près du mur. Fichu Erwin. Un coup de pied dans la porte est la voici rentré dans la structure. Cette maudite porte n'avait plus de serrure, et était aussi inutile que...Un nom parcourut ses méninges, mais se moquer de ses homologues n'étaient pas gentil. Elle roula des yeux, devant elle se tenait un des habitants du bâtiment. Un membre des brigades spéciales, il croisa les bras :

\- Encore une fois ! Je veux bien te couvrir quand tu fais des blagues innocentes mais des moustaches...Et Levi qui participe à ses conneries, lui au moins il a la jugeote de s'enfuir ! Erwin Smith recevra surement une lettre de convocation pour toi

\- L'autre coincé des Brigades Spéciales n'a aucun sens de l'humour. Ah non...Erwin va me tuer c'est au moins la 6ème fois !

\- 8ème je dirai. Ou vas-tu ? demanda alors le militaire

\- Au tribunal de grande instance militaire.

\- Le dossier Jaëger…Ils ont déjà préparé un bloc pour le découper dans le district de Stohess…

\- Quelle bande de fils de pute.

Charmant. Il fit demi-tour et disparut dans son appartement. Nicky continua sa route toujours désanglant son uniforme montant au 8ème étage. Elle ouvrit la porte et déposa sa longue cape verte, qui lui arrivée aux niveaux des hanches. Elle était petite pour une militaire et pas franchement très féminine. La longueur de la cape du Capitaine avait déjà posé problème à Erwin qui jugeait cela dangereux mais Nicky n'était pas dérangeait. Elle ne se battait pas contre les titans de toute façon. En dessous elle portait sa veste de militaire ornée des ailes de la liberté qu'elle retira, la déposant sur sa chaise de son bureau. Jetant son tee-shirt d'entrainement, elle le remplaça par une chemise blanche et attacha un nœud de satin noir autour de son cou. C'était plus approprié selon Erwin, qui n'aimait pas quand les choses n'allaient pas dans son sens. Il était lunatique. Dès fois, ils se prenaient la tête pour des broutilles d'autres jours, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Vraiment, si Nicky ne respectait pas autant son supérieur, elle l'aurait envoyé balader depuis belle lurette.

La militaire prit un collier en forme de croix et le glissa dans son décolleté. Elle retira ses bottes les jetant par terre ainsi que ses sangles pour changer son bas de couleur noir. Il était difficile de passé d'une vie en cité souterraine comme la sienne au statut de capitaine au service des bataillons d'exploration. Mais il y avait des miracles de temps en temps, des jeunes que rien ne disposer à une carrière militaire qui finissaient médecin au sein d'un corps d'armée. Il y avait bien sûr Levi,mais Levi était un génie. Nicky avait des cicatrices de combat, des morsures, des coups de lames, mais aucun membre des bataillons d'exploration ne possédaient pas de marque de combat, une fois ils avaient fais le compte et Mike gagnait haut la main. Nicky ramena sa mèche secouant ses cheveux courts les sortant du cordon de cuir qui maintenait ses lunettes pour les hisser sur son crâne. Les cheveux trop courts étaient une insulte à l'étiquette du pays pour une femme, c'était presque passible d'une sanction mais la coupe était tolérée pour les militaires. Coiffant ses mèches rebelles, elle regarda l'horloge cassée de sa chambre. Erwin allait crier si elle arrivait en retard.

La capitaine mit un pantalon blanc mieux adapté à la situation, sanglant les morceaux de cuir, elle remit ses bottes. Nicky attrapa sa veste à la volée et sortie, prenant la direction du tribunal ajustant son vêtement en redressant ses lunettes rondes sur ses yeux bleus. Il était tant de commencer la partie : Erwin allait gagner comme à chaque fois de toute façon.

* * *

Erwin venait de passer devant Levi qui décala son dos du mur. Le caporal observait son supérieur avec froideur rejetant ses mèches noires en arrière :

\- T'es à la bourre…Pesta Levi.

\- Désolé un problème.

\- Un problème ? Tu veux dire une enmerdeuse.

\- Un peu de discipline ne fait de mal à personne.

Le blond entra alors à l'intérieur de la structure se mettant en place aux côtés des bataillons d'explorations. Il mit en ordre ses documents, et répéta intérieurement son discours.

Eren fut emmené quelques minutes plus tard. Erwin grommela, Nicky était en retard, et c'était une des seules à posséder des connaissances juridiques, pour une fois qu'elle allait servir à quelque chose... Le procès commença, chacun posa sa thèse sans trop de rébellion ou de cri. Sauf de la part du culte du Mur, bien sûr, personne ne les prenait au sérieux, ce n'était que depuis 5 ans que cette « religion » avait vu sa popularité augmenter. Alors que le Père Nick plaidait sa cause, Nicky arriva derrière Erwin discrètement, s'attirant un regard glacial de ce dernier et un petit rire de mépris de la part de Levi :

\- J'ai raté un truc ? Désolé, je me suis un peu perdue. Les gardes ne voulaient pas me laisser rentrer. Une histoire de laisser-passer, je n'ai pas compris.

\- Ils viennent de parler du dossier de légitime défense par rapport à Mikasa Ackerman…répondit Erwin agacé.

\- Piouf c'est tous, ce dossier n'a rien à faire ici, c'est un dossier civil. Cette connerie vient de Nile Dawk non ? Ca put les brigades spéciales ça, il abuse.

\- Galynkov Nickita ! Capitaine du bataillon d'exploration, cria le juge militaire, interrompant la conversation de la demoiselle. Nous ne noterons pas votre retard.

Ça ce n'était pas prévu. Elle ne devait parler que sur l'invitation du major et non sur celle du Général des armées en personne. Erwin se retourna de trois quart vers sa subordonnée avec un regard des plus confiants, Nicky s'avança et salua :

\- A vos ordres Monsieur.

\- Il me semble que vous étiez en haut du mur Rose regardant le caporal-chef Levi « sauvait » in extremis ce garçon de deux titans...

\- Effectivement. Nous remontions les chevaux des bataillons Monsieur. J'allais donner…

\- Ce n'est pas ma question, vous aviez vos troupes à gérer. Je m'adresse à vous, car vous avez procédé à des recherches sur les titans en compagnie du chef d'escouades Hansi.

\- Et vous ne pouvez pas demander à Hansi, c'est elle le chef de recherche pas moi ? Questionna Nicky qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui voulait.

\- Le choix s'est porté sur un regard extérieur.

Erwin termina de se retourner vers la militaire, des centaines de petits yeux fixaient le Capitaine, qui ne savait pas par où commencer. Nicky fit la moue, les travaux de recherche étaient à Hansi, mais elle n'avait rien à dire, car elle n'était pas gradée. Elle déglutit relevant ses lunettes rondes :

\- Disons que selon le rapport d'Hansi, la volonté de protéger ses amis était là, mais ce pouvoir parait assez incontrôlable, en tout cas ce n'est pas une menace si c'est votre question, le major vous le dira. Ou alors il vous l'a déjà dit.

\- C'est votre dernier mot ? Vous n'avez rien à ajouter ? Vos paroles seront prises en compte dans ce cas-là, déclara Zackley d'un ton froid et calculateur

\- A ajouter ? Vous me demandez d'évaluer un événement auquel je n'ai assisté que passivement. C'est un peu...hors propos ? Réfléchit la jeune femme ne voulant pas utiliser de mot vulgaire en présence de haut-gradés

\- Ça tombe bien. On ne vous a pas demandé ce que vous pensez de notre justice, mais simplement de nous relaté des faits.

Mais Zackley se tût. Levi venait de descendre vers Eren, sous les regards incompétents et agars des membres de brigades spéciales, il lui flanqua un coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Erwin se retourna vers la jeune Nicky qui affichait un sourire innocent, il fit un pas en arrière et murmura :

\- La dernière phrase n'était pas obligatoire. Nickita tu as un problème pour lire les ordres ?

\- C'était à ta demande Smith. Il faut savoir, cela ne pouvait venir que de moi non ? Détourner l'attention pour mieux agir. J'étais censé agir au cas où Levi n'aurais pas de possibilité, j'étais le plan B je n'étais même pas censé parler. Mon rôle était abstrait, je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé à devoir parloter avec le boss de l'armée.

Nicky grimaça, la mise en scène marchait à merveille. Et les plans d'Erwin étaient toujours infaillibles arrivant aux résultats escomptés : la maîtrise de Levi sur le jeune Jaëger. Après quelques grands coups de pieds, Zackley prit sa décision : il confiait Eren au Caporal.

En sortant du tribunal, Hansi se dirigea vers Nicky, posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules :

\- Ce n'est pas juste ! Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Zackley. Tu vas recevoir une lettre ! Cria Hansi

\- Et oui ... Tu devrais savoir qu'il n'y a que deux choses qui me file les pétoches : les légumes, et Erwin quand il me cri dessus, plaisanta la jeune femme en lissant les mèches longues de son carré plongeant.

Le major se glissa derrière les deux femmes, marchant en direction d'une pièce à l'écart. Il ouvrit la porte et arrêta Nicky :

\- Je te fais peur ?

\- Tu ferais peur à n'importe qui quand tu es en colère, ricana Hansi.

\- Tu devrais être plus gentil avec les membres de ton unité Smith, rajouta Nicky.

La militaire se retourna et vit Eren sortir de la salle d'audience. Il ne savait pas où il allait se gamin…Dans 5 ans 70% des nouveaux seront morts, était-il prêt à vivre cela ? Elle, elle n'avait jamais réussi à l'accepter. Nicky le salua poliment lui tendant la main :

\- Nickita Galynkov. Tu peux m'appeler Nicky. Tu as aimé alors ! Le teigneux Levi pourrait être acteur non ?

Elle fut interrompue par Erwin qui la poussa dans la pièce, insistant pour être à l'écart des brigades spéciales pour soigner Eren. Hansi rigolait en désinfectant les plaies du jeune homme, Erwin lui serra la main, Levi resta contre le canapé pensif ne faisant pas attention aux minauderies de ses collègues. Nicky redressait son nœud dans le miroir alors que Mike et Hansi observaient les dents d'Eren. La jeune femme s'approcha doucement :

\- Tiens, le contrat d'embauche, il faut que je le lise. Nile t'a donné un truc ? Tu veux faire une déclaration contre lui ? demanda le capitaine en se plaçant entre Hansi et Mike jetant un regard en coin à Levi.

\- Qu...quoi… Pour Nile ?

\- Ne le traumatise pas déjà avec la paperasserie, sermonna Mike.

\- Comme tu veux, répondit Nicky en se relevant. Ils nous accusent tous le temps, nous devrions riposter.

La militaire retourna s'adosser contre son mur relevant ses lunettes rondes pour parcourir les termes du contrat d'Eren. Nicky tourna quelques pages jetant un regard boudeur à Erwin et Mike : la procédure judiciaire marchait dans les deux sens normalement! Elle passa ses yeux bleus sur Eren encore une fois faisant claquer la couverture du rapport :

\- Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es embarquer mon pauvre. De toute façon là où on va t'emmener tu n'auras pas le choix j'espère que tu aimes le noir.

\- J'ai toujours voulu intégrer les bataillons, répondit Eren.

\- Ah oui ? Répéta Hansi.

\- Oui…

\- Et pour cette plainte…

\- Arrête ça, tu sais que Nile peux te faire tomber toi aussi, répéta Erwin en sermonnant sa subordonnée.

* * *

Voilà donc mon premier chapitre mes chéries. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser ni ou ça va me mener, mais j'ai bien envie de développer mon personnage.


End file.
